


HIVESUCC ACT 1

by vriskastrider



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Free Software, Girl Penis, Incest, Linux, Plot Twists, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskastrider/pseuds/vriskastrider
Summary: joey and jude do "the sex"...... but a twist happens





	HIVESUCC ACT 1

**HIVESUCC ACT 1**

joye claire and jude english were having some of that good ol INCETS SEXX (but they were both 18 cause im not a pedongphile u dicks). joey was thursting some of her 8 dicks into judes eyes and boipucci. and then they began SHAKING UNCONTROLLEBLY, and moaning, and the tihgs that normally happen when u have sexx. joeys had HUGE BOOBES (radiust almost 3m) and HUGE DICCS (length almost 6m) and jude also had a FAIRLY GARGANTUAN MAN TOWER (lenthg about 1m) and OTHER VARIOUS SEXXINESS ATTRIBUTES. and then they sexxed, u can juts imagine it urself.

and then there were some montsers i guess, like those BLACK DEUDLY FUCKING THINGS. but joey killed them with her diccs, witch is a pretty fuckign good advantage of having 8 sexxy thrusters. i wold definitely recommend having more than 4 dicks, at laest 6 if u can.

"THATS SO HOT!!!!" jude screamed in sex. "ALMOTS AS HOT AS WHEN GERGE BUSH DID THE 9/11 TO MY SINGLE MAN TOWER!!!!!"

"aww thanks bro" joey said but she knew that the bastard was lying, becase NO ONE WAS BETTER THAN DOING THE 9/11 TO ONES MAN TOWER THAN GERGE BUSH.

but suddenly there was a HUGE FUCKING BANG AT THE DOOR!!! and NOT bang like as in SEX. use ur fucking brain evan though this is a erotica every BANG doesnt have to mean SEX BANG. im fairly sure u can bang various things WITHOUT NOT REALTING TO SEX AT ALL so there was juts a ordinary bang at the door, like fuckingn knocking.

and the bang saidn BANG. BANH. BANG.

"holy shits it must be more monsters" said jude "just like there were more men present in jfk being fucking shot, BUT the FAKESTREAM NEWS MEDIA WONT EVEN TELL US, THE FUCK. CNS can fucking SUCK MY DICK, and NOT LIKE IN REAL LIFE, becuase i WOULDNT FUJCKING LET IT EVEN IF NEWS MEDIA WERE A TANGINBLE THING THAT COULD DO THE SUCC ON UR MAN TOWER"

"shut the fuck up" scaremed joey witch isent a very good thing 2 do when an ambigious thing attacks ur house. just fyi if ur real life house ever gets attacked by some thing thats probably a monster while ur having incest sexxy times w ur brotherg.

BUT IT WASENT A MONSTER!!! IT WAS....

RICHARD STALL MAN

"if i may interject for a monent" said richals stall man "HIVESWEP ISNT EVEN OUT ON GNU/LINUX YET AND THERE FORE ITS UNETHICAL TO ENGAGE IN SEXXY TIMES YET BECAUSE THE READERS WHO USE FREE SOFT WARE LIKE RESPOBSIBLE ADULTS CANNOT YET UNDERSTAND THE DEEP LORE THINGS GOING ON IN THIS FAN FACTION"

"holy shit thats true" jude said "its not even out on linux yet"

"WHAHT THE HELL DID U SAY" angered richard stall man "say that one FUCKING more time and i will FUCKING UNLINK YOU WITH "RM" CRATED BY RICHARD STALL MAN AND SOME OTHER DUDES AND LICSENSED WITH GPLv3"

"u heard me bitcc" said jude and TRANSFOMRED INTO LINUS TORVALNDS!!!

joey gasped because her brother was juts revealed to be linus torvalgs, witch is a pretty fucking strange event to happen in real reality.

"are you a dounshe who has sbubmitted some shitty code or said that c++ is a good language 2 use" said linus torvalgs "BECAUSE IM FAIRLY SURE IM GOING 2 SCRAEM AT YOU OR KILL YOU AND HAVE SOME SECRET SEXUAL FEELINGS ABOUT IT"

"if u thing u can beat me" angered richard stall man "then the answer is FALSE, CRATED BY JIM MEYRING COPYRITE THE FREE SOFT WARE FOUNDATION AND LICENSED WITH GPLv3"

and whaht hapens next???? learn it when hivesucc act 2 is relaesed (probably like in 2025)


End file.
